bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigablaster
The Volt Cannon Gigablaster is the third boss of Bloons III (my Blooniverse). It has 1 HP, and has some powerful attacks. It is the boss of the Aerofort zone. Mechanics *Your main ammo is boomerangs. *You have Free Movement in this fight. *Your ammo is unlimited. Attacks These attacks are done in a completely random order! #''Electricity Blast: Fires a 50px tall beam across the middle of the screen. The beam instantly kills you on impact! The beam also targets 5 spots (You see the spots as yellow targets) to hit with electric rays, which do 5 HP damage each! #Gigawatt: Puts 25 small, yellow targets everywhere, before launching electric rays at those targets that deal 5 HP damage each! #Cord Strike: Creates 5 black targets, before launching cords at those targets! Cords are 10px tall and stretch across the whole screen, but only hurt you if you touch the end of the cord, which instantly kills you. #Plug In'': Plugs itself into an outlet on it, thinking that plugging itself into itself would give him a speed boost. (This doesn't work, because he drains energy from itself using the outlet, and gains the same energy at the same rate, so it doesn't do anything) Note that it can also combine these attacks, so watch out! (It never uses attack 3 with attack 4, because the cords from attack 3 could slice through the cord from attack 4, and it knows that) Also, for attacks 1 and 2, you can only get hurt if you're touching a yellow target, otherwise no damage is taken. (Except for the huge, yellow ray that instantly kills you on impact) GigablasterAttack1Part1.png|Part 1 of attack 1. Notice the glowing cannon and the targets... GigablasterAttack1Part2.png|Part 2 of the first attack. Not too powerful compared to the next one... GigablasterAttack2Part1.png|Part 1 of attack 2. A lot more OP than I imagined. The targets are 20px by 20px. The lightning is powerful enough to destroy the castle, and the Gigablaster knows that, so it won't hit the castle. GigablasterAttack2Part2.png|Part 2 of attack 2. Okay, this is ridiculous... GigablasterAttack3Part1.png|Part 1 of Attack 3. Less targets. Yay :D GigablasterAttack3Part2.png|Part 2 of attack 3. Pretty powerful. GigablasterAttack4.png|Attack 4, the only one without multiple parts. GigablasterAttack1+2+3Part1.png|When you put all the attacks together...(Except attack 4) GigablasterAttack1+2+3Part2.png|...You get this. And by now, the player probably hates Ninjakiwi. How to Hurt it *First, wait for attack 1 and fire one of your boomerangs into the large beam, which electrocutes the boomerang, and then it returns to you. *Now, when it uses attack 4, launch the electrocuted boomerang at the cord, slicing it in half. (Normal boomerangs aren't powerful enough, you need an electroduced one) This makes electricity come out of the top half of the broken cord like crazy. This electricity makes a maze that you need to travel through using the arrow keys. If you touch the electricity, you lose 1 HP. *After traveling through the maze, you'll find yourself INSIDE the Gigablaster's cannon! Using its last bit of energy, the Gigablaster launches you to the next zone! Then, it loses all of its power, collapses, and destroys the Aerofort zone! (That last part is the winning animation) Losing Animation If you lose, the Gigablaster is shown blasting 9001 yottawatts of lightning at the sky, which then spreads across all the clouds in the world, striking everything with lightning and destroying practically everything on the surface of Earth. The surviving monkeys surrender to it and its army of Shock Bloons and Shining Bloons. Game over. Trivia *9001 yottawatts is equal to 9,001,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 watts. **Yotta is a metric prefix meaning 1 sextillion (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) of something. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Semi-blimps Category:Bloons III Bosses